


Anything Goes

by ShaydyBusiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dandelions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaydyBusiness/pseuds/ShaydyBusiness
Summary: The breeze fades away, leaving the last wave of dandelion seeds floating in limbo. Logan thinks that if he concentrates, he can hear the air humming in anticipation. Of what, he does not know.After all, this is the Imagination. Anything goes.“You have dandelion seeds in your hair,” Logan says.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	Anything Goes

A sea of white stretches out in front of them, a whole field of dandelions swaying in the perpetual summer sun. The wind picks up, cutting waves in the meadow. It tousles Logan’s hair and stirs up the dandelion seeds, which fall like gentle snow around them. 

Logan tilts his face up to the bluest sky he’s ever seen and spreads his hands, letting the pappi drift lazily into his open palms. The sun is unseasonally warm on his back and he cannot speak, cannot think, only breathe. 

“Roman,” he says at long last, voice hushed with awe. “When I said I needed dandelions, I meant a handful or so, not-” 

“Only the best for you,” Roman interrupts, a breathless rumble over the open plain. 

Logan turns to meet his eyes and the words he meant to say vanish on the tip of his tongue. 

Roman seems to glow, his tan skin flushed, his curls wild and windblown. He stands tall, shoulders back, the sun a halo behind his head. Parted lips and a hesitant smile. 

Logan drinks in the sight of him and thinks that this field of weeds does more for Roman than his princely garments ever have.

The breeze fades away, leaving the last wave of dandelion seeds floating in limbo. Logan thinks that if he concentrates, he can hear the air humming in anticipation. Of what, he does not know.

After all, this is the Imagination. Anything goes. 

“You have dandelion seeds in your hair,” Logan states, for lack of anything better to say. He can think of nothing but this moment, this infinitesimal fraction of time that seems to stretch endlessly, in which he is with Roman and Roman is  _ divine. _

Roman shakes his head vigorously, chuckling as the dislodged fluff tickles his face. A seed lands on his nose and he sneezes.

Logan has to avert his eyes. He does not quite feel equal to the task of justifying the sudden rush warmth in his chest.

“Good?” Roman asks, ruffling the front of his hair. 

“You’ve still got- here, let me just-” 

Logan picks out the last dandelion seed and pulls it loose, even as Roman’s russet strands curl around his fingers. He stares down at the interloper, brow furrowed. It’s an entire seed head. How did it-

A hand gently encircles Logan’s wrist. Roman’s crystal green eyes are wide and beseeching. 

“Make a wish,” he murmurs.

Logan could tell him that it was nonsense, a child’s tale, a meaningless practice. Wishes made on plants don’t really come true. 

However, this is the Imagination. Anything goes.

He holds Roman’s gaze as he brings their joined hands up. Emboldened by the crisp air and the radiant sun, Logan lets his lips graze against Roman’s knuckles as he makes his wish. 

Logan is pleased to note how Roman’s breath hitches.

The seeds disperse readily as Logan blows. With just one puff of breath, the stalk is bare.

Roman smiles at him. It’s a barely-there sliver of a thing, a secret meant only for the two of them. “You wish is going to come true,” he says softly. 

Logan doubts it but-

Is Roman leaning in? 

Logan’s heart pounds steadily in his chest. He is not scared. He is not unsure. 

If this was anyone else, or anyone else, Logan would be thinking through every possibility. But he’s here, now, and all he wants to think about is Roman.

It’s the Imagination, after all. Anything goes.

The wind suddenly picks up again, sending a shower of dandelion seeds over them. Roman pulls back, grinning regretfully. He tilts his chin up and lets the seeds collect on his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, his open hands. 

Logan traces the trail of a pappus, almost bitterly, as it glides down Roman’s straight nose, his plump lips, and down his chest. 

Just as the wind dies down, Roman spins wildly, laughing as the dandelion seeds explode in pale flurries around him. He looks ethereal, a celestial being caught in a swirl of power. 

“Do you have all that you need?” he asks as he comes to a stop, achingly gentle. 

No.

Not yet. 

Almost, but not quite.

Still, Logan bends to gather an armful of dandelion greens and nods. As he stands, Roman brushes the stray fluff off Logan’s shoulders. 

The whole notion of wishing on dandelion seeds is nonsense. Logan knows he will never change his mind about that. 

However, as they make their way across the field and Roman’s fingers intertwine with his, Logan can’t help but think that his wish came true, after all. 

It’s the Imagination. Anything goes.

Even the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Logan needs dandelion greens for an exotic cooking kit that he's putting together as a Christmas gift for Patton. (The first three paragraphs are relics from December that I completely forgot about for three months)
> 
> Please leave validation on your way out!


End file.
